Nothing At All
by Rainless Thunder
Summary: We just laid there for a few minutes. In complete bliss, our hearts began to settle in our chests, our breathing slowed.    "Ichigo?" She said quietly.    "What is it?" I mumbled.


So this is my first "lemon" if this even counts as one. Hope it reads smoothly and you enjoyJ Please review and give me feedback.

For: Raptorcloak

Nothing At All

My fingers hesitated at the numbers. Was this really the right thing to do? It was just because I had all this busy time, work after work and more work after that. Nonetheless cleaning up after Kaoru, my son, and cooking for him. Caring for him wasn't the hard part, to be honest, it was going so long without a stable relationship with someone my age of the opposite sex. That brings me back to my first point: was this really the right thing to do? It was two points that made me question this whole thing. First of all, he was ten years younger than me, and second of all, we were doing things that no one would have expected us to do.

Things like having sex.

Things like going on secret dates in other cities.

Things like keeping this thing a secret from our families.

Right, where was I? Oh right, the phone call. Before I knew it, I was waiting for him to answer. And just like normal, he did.

"Ichigo?" I sounded gentler than usual.

"Yes, Ikumi San? Do you need anything?" He said kindly.

I could already feel my belly flipping, and my face heating up, " Yes, I was wondering if you could come down here after school?"

"Of course, just let me pick up my books and I'll right down. See you." He hung up.

I almost dropped the phone, I placed it shakily on the dock, and hurried down the hall to my bathroom where I began to obsessively fix my hair even though it didn't need fixing. Right then, Ichigo was probably walking down the street with his hands in his pockets, thinking that I actually had a job for him to do. I didn't even know if he had even got the actual message.

Within twenty minutes, the doorbell had rung and I knew it was him. I opened the door, rather rapidly, if not to the point where I saw Ichigo jump slightly.

"Oh, hello Ichigo." I said as if I hadn't been expecting him. "Come in."

He gave me a kiss to the brow and headed inside.

"So, what's the job?" he dropped his bag to the floor.

That was it.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," I bowed, "I really don't have a job for you."

"Oh," Ichigo caught immediately, "I see what this is about." Ichigo sat down on the couch.

I blushed, he was quick.

"You can leave if you want."

"Ikumi, you're my girlfriend, I…..care." He said. I could tell he had trouble with phrases like that.

"So?"

"Come here." Ichigo grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap. He kissed my forehead then smiled at me. I put my arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

His hands slid down to my waist and he held me closer. The scent of him: like a blend rough cinnamon and sun-baked earth, enveloped me. My mouth felt dryer and dryer as he closed the proximity between our lips. Being so close to him, I can't help but stare into his eyes: full of determination and who knew what else there was. Passion was there somewhere.

Ichigo pecked my cheek and with every kiss his scent filled my nostrils, intoxicated me. Just the feeling of being surrounded by him. He gave me assurance. Despite his age, it felt amazing. I could hear his soft breathing, quickly becoming more heavy as the minutes passed.

"And yet, it feels like we should be doing this." Ichigo grinned at me.

"Hmmm…" I smiled back then kissed him. I wanted this to last so bad, but we both knew the kind of criticism we'd potentially get for it. But that didn't stop us. I nudged his throat with my nose affectionately. I then placed a kiss there.

My hands reached down and grasped the edge of his shirt in my fingers. I continued to kiss him as I brought his shirt slowly upward until I was able to pull it up and over his head.

Our kissing resumed and this time it was a bit messier. Ichigo had his hands in my already messy black hair and his tongue jutted out to lick my lips gently. The gentle aspect of it diminished as soon as it had come up though, his tongue roughly ventured between my lips. I could taste him. He continued like that with each kiss, my stomach flipped and my mind affected with pure want.

He placed his hands right beneath my shirt. For some reason there was a slight hesitation in his touch and I felt it. As if he'd forgotten that we'd done this so many time before. My lips met his messily. All he needed was a little warming up.

"Don't be afraid Ichigo."

I was happy to say that the encouragement worked. His hands traveled father up and his lips had become rough and demanding, he almost ripped my shirt off as it came over my head. Skin met skin and his hands were warm and bit course but affectionate all the same. The kiss broke and we took in quick deep breaths. Between our kisses, it was then I wondered if he could feel my skin already heating from his touch. The urge to feel his skin overwhelmed me, Ichigo's smooth and taut skin; the muscles that rippled across his stomach.

As soon as we both let go of the shirt, his lips took mine forcefully as his fingers traced the edges of my undergarment. My hands rested against his waist and back, clutching his skin. His lips lead to my forehead and he placed a sweet kiss there, then he ducked his head to kiss at my throat.

His lips smashed against mine in no time he had forced his tongue in. With all my might, I held onto that little part of me that still resided in my right mind. Before all was lost in this flurry of fervor and skin. There was this raw heat that seemed to emit from his lips and tongue. His skin no longer supple and soft but slick with sheer sheet of sweat beginning to accumulate on it.

My moans were soft and they were mostly unexpected as well as his sudden movement against me, just his slow sudden grind. As if Ichigo wanted to show me how I made him. He had stiffened beneath me, if not already ready for me. This crazy boy, kissed me feverishly and silently told me he cared.

He continued slowly and I loved him for it. I was moving against him now and it was all perfect in my mind. The butterflies were simmering in my stomach and I was getting wet and ready for him.

Ichigo suddenly flipped us, but unfortunately, it was a bit too fast for both of us to comprehend and we slipped off the couch onto the floor.

"Ichigo." I chuckled. He was doing the same between small kisses he placed upon my jaw, he had a wide grin on his face. While holding my hand, he brought me back into his lap and I brought my arms around his neck. Ichigo reached around me and unhooked my bra and tossed it impatiently away.

OOO

Her lips were damn near irresistible, I couldn't help but kiss her repeatedly while each time, her bare breasts press up against my chest. I craved to touch her, placing a hand on her breast, my lips met hers as I did so. It was inches of soft, warm skin, and it fit perfectly in my palm.

I pecked her jaw, jutting out my tongue to steal a taste of her heated skin. I stole licks at her lips and throat while my fingers played with the waistband of her underwear beneath the open zipper of her jeans. Taking hold of her waist, I shifted her off of me. My hands moving to grasp at her jeans and pulled down, they were gone and now the only thing in my way was her underwear. She's now occupied with the smothering open mouthed kisses I gave her. Ikumi had become completely unaware that I had already removed her underwear.

My sudden open palm to the space between her legs brought a surprised look to her face. She groaned softly and began reaching for me as I rubbed against her with my hand. I continued to do so while the other hand made its way back to her breast. Within a seconds, her nipple was evident in my palm. Ikumi was writhing gently beneath me.

Labored breaths and occasional grunts ghosted across her skin, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. As if threatening to break free. I had to have her right then. It's then, that I realized that I really….loved her. I wasn't often that I used that word or phrase. I 'd never had a girlfriend before this, she was my first and I honestly hoped my last. The pain of losing someone I dearly cared about was imaginable. I had already lost someone and I had experienced the pain. But that wasn't a good thing to think about during sex was it?

Ikumi, my girlfriend was.

She was wet, and completely ready for me. It was time to warm her up. Next thing, I inserted a finger, I brought my face back up to hers and kissed her cheek.

"Ichigo-" she tried to say.

"What?" I grinned at her as she moaned particularly loud, and I doubted she saw it.

"I can't help but notice that I'm the only one who's actually naked." she laughed softly into our kiss.

"Well, that's how I like it." I teased before kissing her beneath her jaw line.

I pulled my finger out of her and held her with both hands. I placed open mouthed kisses on her throat, her nipples and the underside of her breasts.

Once I reached her navel, I didn't have to touch her to tell she was anticipating my next move. She stared at me as I licked my lips. Lifting myself off of her, her hands in mine, I brought them to rest on my pants buttons. She caught on and began to unbutton them, tantalizingly slowly. I was beginning to get impatient.

Her lithe hands reached in and pulled down my boxers only low enough, without taking off my pants, to let my erection free. My face in her hands, she stole a kiss before laying back down, effectively taking me down with her. Wrapping her arms around my neck as if trying to keep me from leaving. I wouldn't have even if she had asked. But this way, being bent parallel to her, it would be more difficult to get my self situated inside her.

Instead, I gave her a quick kiss before ducking my head and grabbing my cock to lead myself in, her legs twitched slightly as I settled between them. Her eyes squeezed closed while I lifted my head. Ikumi breathed deeply as I shifted somewhat, pulling out then pushing back in. She gasped sharply below me. Within seconds, she was relaxed and kissed me again like nothing had happened. Ikumi smiled at me, suddenly punctuated by the sudden shift in my hips, a pace that was bit too rough to begin with. Her eyes closed again and she groaned.

"Why do you always seem surprised when I do that?" I shifted my hips again, this time slower and more gentle.

"I never-seem-to-expect-it." Her words punctuated with each movement of my hips.

It seemed like the appropriate time to tease her a little bit. My thrusts lengthened, slow and stroke like in nature. I'm was slowing down and she knew immediately. Her hands left my neck and took to my back instead. Her lips trailed across the base of my throat as if trying to bait me into speeding up.

Ikumi's gasps became quieter and she wasn't moaning or making any sounds for that matter, for I didn't either. My head rested in the crook of her neck while her fingers continually curled in my hair.

It was then, I suddenly picked up the pace, I left her groaning uncontrollably beneath me. I could feel her writhing, she's trying her best to keep up with me and she's succeeding, but just barely. Her moans increase in volume and amount. My insides felt heated and the ecstasy was simmering beneath my skin. Ikumi thoroughly enjoyed the feeling, her mouth left partially open and her eyes squeezed closed. Her hands felt my back, her hands clutched at the floor and searched for what seemed like anything to hold onto.

"Hold on to me," I said gruffly, my hips sustaining the current speed for as long as I could. My breathing's so hard, I couldn't focus on anything but her face. I felt the sweat beading and rolling down my temples. I dipped my head and licked quickly at her neck. I was getting exhausted and I felt that maybe it was her turn.

"Couch." I grumbled. I slipped out of her, just as hard as ever, stood up and reached down for her. Ikumi eagerly took my hand and I heaved her up. She was a little shaky as she stood up. I plopped down on the couch and pulled her on top of me.

We kissed tenderly then she nipped at my lip. Her full and round breasts, her nipples to be exact, were soft from lack of attention were pressed into my chest again. Her hands made their way to my face, and we made out, like she couldn't and wouldn't be able to get enough of my lips. Personally I loved that she was so affectionate.

Ikumi reached back and grasped my cock, she gave it a few firm strokes before aligning it with herself. A throaty groan leaked from my mouth. Her hips shifted and rotated as she brought herself down onto me. She was taking control and I had no complaints. Her hands were gripped on my shoulders and she stared straight into my eyes. The eye contact, strong and sensual only furthered the pleasure we both felt. My hands clutched at her hips. Her skin slicked with sweat, and the satisfied look on her face told of unspoken words. She looked like she was glowing, it was ethereal and she looked beautiful.

She squeezed her eyes closed and moaned, they opened halfway and she gave me a lidded half smile. From then on, Ikumi began to move faster on top of me. And I had joined in, lifted myself continually to meet her halfway. There was the soft bounce of her breasts as she moved and shifted above me. The sounds she made were soft and rhythmic: up-down, groan. Up-down, gasp. My own slight sounds took the off beat: gruff and low.

Time had pasted by so fast, it seemed like only a few minutes ago I was just entering her apartment. The sheer feeling of ecstasy was beginning to mount. I didn't know if I could last any longer beyond more than a few more minutes.

My grip on her hips was tightening, and I felt myself going numb.

"Ikumi-"

"Ichigo-coming-"she choked out.

"Just-go ahead," I said roughly, aiming an open-mouthed kiss at her jaw.

She whimpered then rested her head on my shoulder, her hips slowing to a stop. Ikumi had obviously finished, leaving me to complete my cycle.

"You go." Ikumi whispered to me.

I gave her a quick kiss and moved her back beneath me, I only had a little more to go. I could feel it. Reentering her, I continued thrusting at as fast as she had been when she was in control. Before long I felt myself being overwhelmed with some kind of sensation I'd experienced before, but each time seemed to be different.

I held on to her tightly, leaving myself inside her, I knew I had finished. I breathed hard against her shoulder.

OOO

We were both lying on the floor again, I was partially on top of her, my hand on her waist and her hand on top of mine.

We just laid there for a few minutes. In complete bliss, our hearts began to settle in our chests, our breathing slowed.

"Ichigo?" She said quietly.

"What is it?" I mumbled.

"I want you to stay, but you're usually gone before Kaoru gets home, if he does get home before you leave then we'll both be pushing it." She gripped my hand tight.

Within a minute or two, we were both pulling on underwear and shirts.

"Ichigo, you know, each and every time we do this, I still wonder what's so wrong about it all?" she said buttoning up her jeans.

"Nothing at all." I said.


End file.
